


Snowday

by lostreveries



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, this gets kinda nsfw ish towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostreveries/pseuds/lostreveries
Summary: Me and my friend's ocs who love each other very much.





	Snowday

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend's ocs who love each other very much.

**corporeal meh. - 05/05/2018**  
It was freezing. 

Wind whipped back into his face like nothing else. The suit was hardly a proper defense against the kind of cold that seeped into the bones and made old scars ache. Black and white were familiar colors. Everything at once or nothing at all. It was impossible to discern which was which, as the cold wrapped him in its false warmth, drawing him into a sleep he knew he could not wake from. 

Grandmother said the cold's blanket is a man's death. He squinted through the ice freezing unwilling tears to his face. Never fall asleep in the cold, Ichi. The white of snow is your enemy. Do not be fooled by it's feigning sense of lull. Do not let it take you.

The uncontrollable shivering stopped as he let himself succumb to the numbness. Will could not win over in physical weakness. He had tried, and ultimately, had failed. He would die a bad man. He would die a horrible, treacherous man, relaxing into such cold that it almost felt warm. 

It's too cold...

_It's too cold..._

A series of coughs came from Ichigo's throat as he blinked away sleep, the white of the pillow pressed against his cheek as he willed himself to sit up. It was unbearably cold-- it took him a moment before he could realize what time period of his life it was. Things that could seem so little nowadays-- was he still on the run? Was he in Chanaltar? Had he met Byru yet? Were he and Byru on speaking terms? Were they together yet?

He let out a stifled groan and he pressed his balled fist to his forehead. It seemed as if his whole life had always revolved around this one man, but he'd known him for ... a year? Less than? Ichigo had never been good at keeping track of time, but how could one forget such important milestones? Were they even important at all? He'd done his best to forget the past. What he'd done... but the universe seemed adamant on not letting him forget. At least Byru had found in it him to see past what he'd done, though he doubted they'd ever get to the stage where they were really together together. Not with him knowing what he did now. They could dance around the subject, and get close... but not really. Not as much as he wanted them to. 

Ichigo glanced over to the man beside him, entangled in the sheets and slowly rousing from sleep. Absently, he noted that Byru's arm was around his midsection, but he could tell that was for the need of warmth rather than any romantic attachment. He'd always been warmer, but he supposed, in the cold, that was a serious advantage. At least, for Byru.

He glanced to the one-way window with a tired gaze, and was displeased to find that snow had piled up outside of thei-- Byru's house. Wasn't Chanaltar supposed to be warm? It had grown a bit colder since autumn had swept the beachside, but hardly enough for snow. There must have been a serious coldfront that'd come through. He couldn't recall if Byru had mentioned liking snow or not, but either way, it could give him an advantage. If he did, they could bundle up, and go outside to play in the snow. A hopeful thought. If he did not, they could stay inside all day, awkwardly avoiding the doors and windows and looking for better ways to heat up. Or they could stay in bed all day. 

All hopeful thoughts. 

Ichigo decided it really couldn't hurt to try his luck. He could feel Byru still gently stirring beside him as he leaned down, pressing a warm knuckle to his cheek. 

"Hey... Byru. It's snowing."

 **Disembodied Yeah! - 05/05/2018**  
Those men, the same that had taken away everything, marched through the lines of people held in this storage facility. Byru watched over his knees as they kept pointing to individuals which were dragged off towards the doors. He had curled into himself hoping maybe they would walk right by him like they always did if he looked tired and weak, but that was the day if had finally stopped working. 

“We need a small one. Isn’t a whole lot of room left in the back, and that last market requested a sampling size of 20. We need one more.” 

“Just grab that one over there. Most the other kids here have already been sold. Some bastard came by last week and requested ‘all the ones that have yet to show signs of puberty or maturing within good health and attitude.’ If it dies during the trip, we’ll give them some excuse like they were in too high of demand to hold such a large group at once without a higher down payment.” 

“As long as we get out of this fucking room, it smells like death in here and I always get a wicked headache around those things.” 

They had not pulled him up by his hair like he had watched them do to the adults, but his shoulder ached deeply where he was dragged behind one of the men. They moved too quickly for him to keep up properly with legs that ached from a new growth spurt that had given him almost two inches in height, so he was drug till they dropped him to the floor of a crowded transport car. 

He had been in several before, but never had it held a species other than his own. He looked through the mass of bodies with horrified eyes as he saw creatures with no horns, creatures with so many eyes flicking around their face they reminded him of the insects his older brothers kept in jars, creatures covered in thick fur that resembled his old toys.  
He took in a panicked gasp as a hand fell onto his shoulder. His head whipping around so sharply to the side that a pain stung through the muscles, but he relaxed when he met the face of one of his own. Her features soft and hair a dull blue which fell around her face in a similar fashion to the one his mother had worn. 

He was taken over to a bonded couple and placed between them. The male named Diar and the female that reminded him of his mother, Aks. They had been together since youth. Their minds felt almost like one when they connected with him. It had allowed him to relax for the first time in what felt like months. An illusion of the life he held once before. 

It was during that trip that the buds of his horns came in. The pain that had radiated through his skull had been nothing compared to the desperate itch they never left him. He remembered rubbing the lumps against the walls of the ship in a desperate attempt to sooth the discomfort. Aks had tried to comfort him by rubbing her gentle fingers over his heated skin and projecting calming thoughts, but it had not been enough. 

The day before they arrived for the market, his horns finally spilt through the skin. Blood stained his face and hair, but it had hardly bothered him as a true fever had settled in his skin. Dair has reassured him it was normal. The skin broken and agitated and causing the immune system to react, but those men when they had come in the next day had not been pleased.  
They had grabbed him by his blood clotted hair and drug him up to his feet. His eyes had glossed over their faces with not urgency. The fever had sapped the energy needed to struggle. 

“Looks like the little bastard’s horns came in.”

“We can’t bring it out there looking like this. We are trying to sell these things, not scare away a potential buyer.” 

“Well, guess we’ll have to just leave it here. We don’t have time to deal with it.” 

“I’m not cleaning up that little things blood up from the floor when we get back.” 

“Then leave it outside. I don’t fucking care what you do with it as long as it’s not at the market.” 

Byru remembered the blur of movement and Dair’s and Aks’ presence on his mind as they filed from the container. The air was so cold, but for a few minutes, it had felt soothing against his heated skin as he was dropped outside the ship. The weather did not pity him long. 

His memory faded after that point. He remembered shivering like he had just waken from a nightmare. His skin burning with a new pain now. His muscles started getting stiff after what had to have been about an hour, too cold to ever shiver as he started to lose focus on what was going on around him. He had been sure that he was dying when he had closed his eyes, but it never came. 

It never would. 

Byru opened his eyes slowly when a warm knuckle slid across his cold skin, finally releasing the last of the memory conjured up by sleep. His legs felt stiff and ached as he let his eyes drift closed again, reaching out to respond. 

_I have never quite enjoyed the snow. It makes my legs ache._

**corporeal meh. - 05/06/2018**  
“I don’t care,“ Ichigo said gruffly, turning away, but he did. Letting the elbow that was holding him up fold, he fell back onto the bed, pulling his hand away from Byru’s freezing cheek. His skin felt like the ice packs he had held against his fingers after the first two weeks of surgery, when they had removed the first knuckle from each of his fingers. The memory brought a flash of anger, but he smothered it like an ember trying to become something more dangerous.

He pressed closer for a few moments, his warm forehead touching Byru’s chilly one as he let himself succumb to the pleasantness of being so close. It was cold. It was cold, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he reached over to settle his hand onto Byru’s hip, if only for a moment. It was cold, but the precious second of closeness between them was enough. It was enough to make him stay. Byru was enough. 

“I’m going to drag you out the bed myself if you don’t get up soon.” Pulling away, he braced himself with his fist and hopped out of the bed, pulling out of the loose grasp Byru had held on him before, coughing as he went. Mornings did not do well for his lungs, especially since the days had been growing minutely chillier and chillier lately. He could feel the slight itch of forgotten scars as he opened and closed the bedroom door. He checked the heater as he went by and turned the temperate up a few notches as he sought out Byru’s bathroom, eyes squinting with the light from outside.

He’d seen Byru work the bath before, awkwardly lingering at his side while he ran the bathwater and gave him a sharp glare that told him to get out and let the poor man have his privacy. It wasn’t that hard to get it running, a hand held underneath the water to make sure it wasn’t near boiling. He felt it until it was hot, but not unbearably so. It would probably be too hot for Byru, but with how sluggish he seemed hellbent on being this morning, it would cool off by the time he got to climb in. He’d grabbed his special food mix too, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to soak so early, or in such warm water. Whatever. It could be added if it was wanted. 

Ichigo grumbled quietly to himself as he pulled back on the top half of his suit, drying the fur of his wrists with a spare towel that’d been lying around. Byru had only seen his face before, but he’d hardly been good at hiding his confusion. He knew there were questions to be asked and to be answered. Was Byru trying to be polite by not saying anything? He huffed through his nose. He never gave him enough credit. He was always doubting. Always doubting. 

Rubbing his still-tired eyes, Ichigo turned around to trail back into his dozing companion’s room. He doubted he’d heard the running water. He doubted he’d even had the grace to sit up. 

Pulling open the door with a grip that was meant to be irritated, Ichigo let out a tired grumble. He turned on he light, his eyes squinted from lack thereof, tiredly stumbling back over to Byru. “Get up.” He tugged on his arm, complaining. “I will drag you out the bed by your heels. I am not dealing with this. I will dump you in the snow and leave you outside. Get uuuppp.”  
**Disembodied Yeah! - 05/07/2018**

Byru let a huff of air as Ichigo turned away. It was half way between a puff of laughter and sigh at the loss of contact. Although, Ichigo rolled back and pressed his heated skin against his own. 

The warmth that spread through his skin at the contact was blissful, warming away the last chills of the memory and replacing it was a heady nostalgia and anxiety that bloomed quite thickly through his chest as Ichigo pulled away from his hold and left the room. He took a deep breath in a futile hope in calming his heart, which had betrayed him in elevating the rate it pumped blood throughout his body and stirring up the rest of his body systems. 

Byru remembered distantly his therapist having discussed attachment problems due to the state of panic he often found himself in during moments of vulnerability. Memories of past of those who cared for him having been ripped away so violently resurfacing and exposing the scars left on more than just his body. Byru took several more measured breaths and folded an arm over his eyes. Today would not be a good day. 

He could see a bare glimpse of the lights that came on and listened to Ichigo’s graceless journey across the room to his side. Byru did not fight the hands that pulled the arm away from his face at first, but he could not help but pull the arm away from Ichigo’s grasp as he continued speaking. A fresh bubble of panic swelled in his chest and fueled an anger not truly directed at Ichigo that spread through their connection quickly, masking the panic just underneath. 

_I do not believe you have the power to decide what I will and will not be doing today._

_I told you. The snow makes my legs hurt, and if I decide I will stay in bed all day, I’m going to just that._

**corporeal meh. - 05/08/2018**  
Though the anger was not truly directed towards Ichigo, it was a quick fuel to his own building fire. His shoulders hunched defensively, suddenly furious that Byru had taken such an aggressive tone with him. Who did he think he was? He wasn’t even being serious! Why was he overreacting? Why did he even make him a bath?

“Why are you getting so pissy with me?” Hissing, the volume of his voice had risen significantly, the fur on the back of his neck rising with his hostility. “I didn’t even fucking—” 

There was a moment of silence as Ichigo’s mouth caught up to him, his mind churning and taking a different course. He’d spoken to his therapist a lot recently— on trying to manage his anger and outbursts. He didn’t want to hurt Byru. Losing control of himself and snapping at him was not going to help their relationship. They’d already come so far.. if he was being given another chance, through all that they’d been through, than he’d be a complete fool not to take it. Ichigo steeled himself and his anger with a deep breath, a hand smoothing back one of his ears, which had pressed flat against his head in misguided hostility. 

“Sorry.” He scratched his nose. “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t—” He paused, his fingers absently scratching anywhere he could look that was not directly at his boyfriend— who was not feeling well. Byru wasn’t feeling well and he’d yelled at him and damn near insulted him. “I didn’t mean that. I wouldn’t— I wouldn’t do any of the stuff I said. I was just... being pissy. I don’t know.” He scratched his nose, shoulders hunching again— though this time it was out of shame, rather than fury. 

A hand came to lay at the bedside, his fingers close to Byru, but not quite touching. He blinked, avoiding looking at his anxious and aching ... boyfriend. 

“I made—” he coughed, “I made.. I ran a bath. For you. It’s still warm, if you.. if you want to go, um.. take one. A bath, I mean. Sorry.” **Disembodied Yeah! - 05/08/2018**

Byru glared darkly at Ichigo as raw anger pulsed through the connection he continued to hold, mingling with the hostility throbbing through his mind. His eyes flicking toward the way Ichigo’s ears drew flat against his skull as he pulled himself up into a proper sitting position. 

His heart clenched slightly as the anger that had bloomed from his companion was replaced with a thick guilt. The feeling was much more toxic than the anger as it spread. He took a slow inhale through his nose and allowed his anger to fade. Ichigo had not meant to draw the memory back nor had he sought any harm. 

Byru placed his hand loosely over Ichigo’s for several moments. His fingers curling around the smaller appendage before releasing it. He could not bring himself to make any real effort at communication yet as he shifted his legs over the side of the bed. It was not a graceful motion, but it was a practiced one has he shifted his weaker half with his arms. They ached too fiercely for him to try and shift them on their own. Today was not a day he could push past the pain. 

As he settled, he moved a hand up to smooth down one of Ichigo’s ears in a manner that mirrored the way he had done it himself. Although, his hand did not loose contact as it slid over the back of his skull and came to rest gently against the nape of his neck in a light hold. It was enough to draw Ichigo’s eye back to him. 

_Ichigo...I would like that very much. I hope you are offering your company along with it. I would not object to someone by my side, and as much as I care of Ukibo, I am not sure I could handle him right now, so I am asking. I- please, will you stay with me for awhile?_

Byru felt his skin prickle as a feeling of overexposure washed over him at the vulnerability in his request. His emotions felt much to vivid and sharp to share with Ichigo, but he did not have the energy to form a buffer. He simply clung to the connection to the only thing he had ever had in his life that he would selfishly try to keep.

**corporeal meh. - 05/20/2018**

Ichigo's expression trembled as the hand -- albeit cold -- slid on top of his own, Byru's feelings reaching him, gentler and much more vulnerable than before. They had exposed a certain anger that held wisps of flaring panic behind them. Now, with the misunderstanding gone, it was raw and soft in his mind. His emotions bouncing back to Byru and Byru's emotions bouncing back to him like there was a gateway between the two of them that let emotions flow freely. 

He had yet to decide if he fully enjoyed the experience or not before the hold was gone. It had him wanting more, wanting contact once again. He'd begun to move to hold Byru's hand again when the other man shifted, pushing his legs so they were over the side of the bed. Ichigo noted how he'd moved with mostly with his arms, and then the hand was back. 

The purr was involuntary, a shiver traveling up his spine as the cold hand slid from his ear, to the back of his skull, and finally, to the nape of his neck. His eyes were low as Byru's voice echoed in his mind, tilting into the touch. He figured the other could hear the rumbling in his throat by now, but he listened. He felt as he listened, the emotions reaching him through the connection -- sharp and intense. The vulnerability he felt in his chest was both heart-wrenching and heart-warming. For Byru to trust him so much to expose himself like this...  
"O- Okay." His voice cracked as he spoke, the acute emotions from both of them cutting through. Somehow, it hurt, but it felt good. It was not something he wanted to be rid of. His hand slipped to Byru's own, still held against the crook of his neck. He pressed it closer, the weight against him stronger. Were he able to, he would have been blushing. His lowered eyes were the only telltale sign of the heat to his cheeks. "Okay. What.. what do you need? D-Do you need anything? I can... ah, um..." He paused a moment, steeling himself. It was just Byru-- but that was just it. It was Byru. 

"I can carry you, if you really want."  
**Disembodied Yeah! - 05/20/2018**

Byru decided with little thought he liked the low rubbling that bubbled forth from Ichigo. The subtle vibrations traveling through his skin as the hand was pressed down more firmly. He gave a gentle squeeze to the flesh held in his grip as he responded with an amused puff of air through his nose, the closest he truly could achieve to laughing. 

_I would not turn down a hand up, but I will be fine on my own as long as you do not mock me on my gate. I am feeling a lot like a wooden board._

_Although, I doubt you would be able to carry me if you tried. I am over two feet taller than you._

The embarrassment rolling of Ichigo soothed his nerves. He knew Ichigo would not judge him on the honest expression of his emotions, and he planned to do the same within reason. It was hard not to judge Ichigo at times. His ability to cause disasters was unparalleled to anyone he knew. 

Yet, Byru was genuinely surprised at how well Ichigo had reeled himself in today. The situation would be so different if he had not. Byru imagined it would include many more hurt feelings and a tub filled with water going cold. He found this to be much more appealing.

 **corporeal meh. - 05/21/2018**  
Expression suddenly turning sour, Ichigo’s shoulders rose as if he was angry, but there was only mild irritation and his own embarrassment flowing through their connection. He could not fathom how Byru — after seeing him train on occasion — could think something like that.

“I might have some weight on me, but that doesn’t mean I’m not strong!” His tone had a slight bite to it, though there was no true anger or heat behind the words. Embarrassment flowed through him as a wave, making his already warm skin feel boiling hot. Though Byru could not see it through his suit, his fur was standing on end from his own emotion. There was too much pride involved here for him to back down. 

“Don’t underestimate me. You might be tall, but you don’t weigh much,” His hand came to pull at the other man’s comparatively pale arm, his expression trying, and failing, to mask his hurt pride. He pulled himself up onto the bed, and in a way, pressed his hand to Byru’s back, and pushed him off. Though he’d hardly have any time to truly slip off the bed, with Ichigo’s hand coming to connect with the crook of his knees. His other arm pressed just above his shoulder blades, evening out the weight distribution so he could carry him comfortably.

Ichigo gave him a smug look, his warmth pressed up against Byru’s side as he held him in his arms. 

“Now, remind me again who can’t pick up who?”  
**Disembodied Yeah! - 05/21/2018**

Byru had not meant to cause the injury to Ichigo’s pride that burned so brightly between them although his did not have time to apologize before he has been pushed off the bed and into warm, solid arms. 

His back was rigid at first until he was sure he was not going to be dropped. Once he was sure of the position, he started squirming minutely in Ichigo’s arms. His own embarrassment burning across his cheeks and spreading down through the dip between his chest plates because it was not an unpleasant feeling. 

I did not say you could not pick me up. I simply implied I did not think it was very likely, and you have proved me wrong. 

Byru paused in thought, remembering a scene from a movie he had watched with Ukibo, before giving another amused puff at his own idea and throwing a hand dramatically over his forehead and leaned back into Ichigo’s hand supporting his back. His hair falling back over his shoulders. 

_Oh my strong knight please forgive my insult. For I would never have dared such a cruel act if I have known it would harm you so. Please! I beg you to forgive me!_

Byru’s heavy amusement was almost tangible as he let a mock groan roll through his throat in exaggerated emotional anguish as he curled his upper body forward and threw his arms around Ichigo’s shoulders in an theatrical motion. He buried his face into the bend of Ichigo’s neck before going fairly still again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the man holding him, pleased with himself.

**corporeal meh. - 05/21/2018**

The joking had been extremely pleasant. The faint hints of a smile showed in the way the muscles moved in Byru’s cheeks, curving upwards with a lipless smile. It brought a warm, blossoming feeling into his chest as he held the much taller man, feeling him gently squirm in his arms. Had he squirmed much more, perhaps he would have let him go— but he could feel the embarrassment rolling off of him. 

It brought a smile to his face as Byru spoke within his mind, a laugh escaping from his nose. The warm feelings intensified as he threw a hand quite dramatically over his forehead. His locks of hair gently falling against the arm that was holding him securely. 

A cheesy line echoed through his mind — though he enjoyed Byru calling him ‘strong knight’ — as he felt the other’s amusement flow through him — and then. 

And then. 

And then. 

A full-body shudder traveled through his body at the groan, Byru’s arms quickly being thrown around his shoulders in a dramatic manner and then— 

And then — 

His face was in the crook of his neck. He could feel his eyes close gently against the suit, pressed against the crook of his neck and wiggling gently to draw the warmth closer. He nearly choked, his body rigid as he continued to hold Byru in his arms. His breath hitched in his throat and his hold tightened. The connection on his part went blank for a moment, then it was embarrassment, then something of a hazy line between lust and a warm feeling spreading through him like a wildfire. His breath hitched again and he felt his knees shake. Steam might as well be pouring from his mouths. 

“D-Don’t—” there was no seriousness to it, his tone lacking any sort of heat as he continued to hold him, his grip trembling and nervous breaths escaping him in panting, “Hell. B-Byru, you can’t just... pull shit out of your ass like... like that...”


End file.
